Legendary Warriors
The Legendary Warriors were a group of Digimon mostly of the Champion level except for their leader, EmperorGreymon. Despite their relatively low level, the Legendary Warriors nonetheless were known across the Digital World for destroying Armageddemon. The Legendary Warriors were wrongly blamed for the sealing of the Digimon Sovereigns, leading to the slow destruction of the Digital World. They were executed for this crime by Omnimon. History Members Lobomon Lobomon, the Warrior of Light, is a Warrior Digimon whose name and design are derived from the Spanish word for "wolf." Lobomon wielded the dual "Licht Schwert" (Deu: light sword) blades, and used them expertly while fighting, whether it be in battle with an opponent or in an argument with EmperorGreymon. Lobomon was second-in-command of the group, and didn't often see eye-to-eye with their leader. Attacks *'Lobo Kendo': Uses his Licht Schwert to slice his enemies in two. *'Howling Laser': Gathers energy to the weapon on his left wrist, and releases it in a burst of light energy. Kazemon Kazemon, the Warrior of Wind, is a Fairy Digimon whose name comes from the Jap anese word for "wind." She came from the Western Quadrant of the Digital World, and was the exact opposite of Lobomon in terms of how she trated Emperor Greymon; it was no secret that Kazemon rather liked him. She wasn't the strongest of the group, but nonetheless was a valuable asset. Attacks *'Hurricane Wave': Throws long, thin tornadoes erupting from her fingertips. *'Tempest Twist': Gets down on hands, spreads legs, and then spins very quickly to create a strong force of wind. *'Love Tap': Taps foes with her backside to cause temporary feelings of attraction. *'Roseo Temporale': Rapidly kicks the opponent with both legs. Loweemon Loweemon, the Warrior of Darkness, is a Warrior Digimon whose name and design are derived from the German word for "lion." He wielded the "Danzai no Yari" and carried a shield with a sphinx's face. C oming from Witchelny in the Southern Quadrant, he was a rather late addition to the team. In a time where the Daemon Corps marched across the world, Loweemon and darkness powers weren't very trusted by the populace. Attacks *'Shadow Meteor': Gathers energy in the jaws of the lion head on his chest and releases a burst of energy. *'Shadow Lance': Raises the Danzai no Yari, spinning it and gathering momentum, and then dashes forward, thrusting his spear forward. Beetlemon Beetlemon, the Warrior of Lightning, is an Android Digimon whose name and design are derived from the beetle. Beetlemon came from the forested regions of the Northern Quadrant, and it showed in his rather calm personality. Beetlemon was the heavy hitter of the group, easily knocking opponents through walls. He was rather affectionate towards Kazemon. Attacks *'Thunder Fist': Gathers lightning in his hands and then hammers his foe with clasped fists, or calls lightning to its body and then releases it through a physical medium with a punch. *'Lightning Blitz': Emits a powerful stream of lightning from his horn or rams foe with electricity stored in horn. EmperorGreymon See the main article. Category:Legendary Warriors Category:Digimon Category:Groups